


[Podfic] The Brooklyn Bridge Job (Let’s Go Steal A HYDRA Asset)

by Hananobira



Series: People Who GROK Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: The Leverage team gets called in to find and help someone caught between something he doesn't think he's earned and something no one deserves.





	[Podfic] The Brooklyn Bridge Job (Let’s Go Steal A HYDRA Asset)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brooklyn Bridge Job (Let’s Go Steal A HYDRA Asset)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417601) by [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to gigglingkat for permission to record, bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE, and Paraka for hosting.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417601>  
Length: 00:24:31

Paraka: [MP3 (34 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Brooklyn%20Bridge%20Job.mp3) or [M4B (23 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Brooklyn%20Bridge%20Job.m4b)


End file.
